Celestial Dragon
by PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu's parents were celestial spirit wizards, and Natsu inherited their powers, though Natsu never knew his parents he saw Igneel as his Father, and Igneel taught him dragon slayer magic. WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi AU Nude

Pairing: Natsu/Leo/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

In honor of new years I have new projects coming both in one shots and stories, I'm gonna do better at sorting fics and my new writing style is becoming better.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

Celestial Dragon

Natsu's parents were celestial spirit wizards, and Natsu inherited their powers, though Natsu never knew his parents he saw Igneel as his Father, and Igneel taught him dragon slayer magic.

Chapter 1 Fire Spirits

Natsu had grown up learning the dragon slayer magic, but that was only one part of him. Igneel told him that he could sense another magic inside him, the power of the celestial wizards. "Natsu remember this, with spirits on your side you will never be alone, so even if you hit you lowest point with them you won't be alone. They will be friends you can always rely on." He gave Natsu some gold, "There is a village near the west you can buy some keys with this."

"Really that sounds so cool, I'll be back dad!" Natsu his little boy ran off, and Igneel shed a tear, he wouldn't be seeing his son again, he remembered every moment and he wished he had more time to watch him grow but his time was up.

Natsu went to the village and found a magic shop. They didn't have any golden keys, but Natsu had no idea what those were anyway. He saw two keys with the mark of fire on the end of them. "I'd like these two please."

The shop merchant tried to say they were more expensive than they were. Sadly for him Igneel taught the boy about money so Natsu was deceived. A officer for the council over heard the commotion as Natsu started calling the owner a cheater and a liar, when he arrived he figured that the owner was trying to scam the kid. He made the owner go half price on both keys.

Natsu was so happy he raced home to see his dad, but when he arrived Igneel was gone. "Igneel!" He ran around looking for him, "Igneel!" He clutched his scarf on the verge of tears. "Igneel…" He ran around trying to find his father.

"Why where did you go?" Natsu cried, he was alone and confused. He remembered his keys. "Open the gate of the flames, Candle Flame!" The gate shined and a creature appeared, he was a floating candle with big red eyes and wax arms, there was a flame on his head.

"Hello master, oh!" Natsu hugged his spirit, this was a surprise cause normally fire spirits couldn't be touched. "Feel free to call me out any time you like Master Natsu." He waved good bye and vanished after making some fire for Natsu to eat.

Natsu ate which made him feel a little better. He pulled out his other key, "Open the gate of the flames, Pyro Sprite!" A gate opened up and another creature appeared this one a bit more human. It was small with a pointy hat and it had brown hair and pointy ears, he had a red sleeveless shirt and matching pants, and small brown shoes. He was carrying a wood stick which held a flame on the end.

"Hello my name is Pyro, good evening master. I thank you for picking me to be your spirit but I must warn you my magic is not that powerful."

"That's okay we can get strong together." Natsu said feeling a bit more cheered up. "Let's go find a home."

Natsu wandered for a long time till he found Master Makarov, well the old guy found him. He took Natsu in, and he tried to help the boy find his father, Igneel. Not many leads though Makarov thought it was strange that Igneel vanished on the 7th year of the seventh month and on the seventh day. 'Hmm could there be significance to this?' Makarov searched but so far came up empty.

He was impressed with Natsu's ability though. As both a dragon slayer and a celestial spirit wizard him and his spirits worked together and he could see they were truly friends. Natsu brought out the power in his spirits, that which no other wizard had done with such spirits before.

When Natsu was a bit older, he was asked to take on a very important mission, a request from Master Bob, it seemed one of the wizards there was mistreating her spirits, so Bob wanted a celestial wizard to challenge her and take those spirits from her, Makarov even offered up a key of the flames to spice up the offer for taking the mission. To be honest Natsu had no interest in the golden keys, but he wasn't going to let spirits get mistreated.

Natsu went to Blue Pegasus and challenged Karen to a duel.

Karen refues of course since Natsu had nothing to offer her, though he was a handsome young man. Bob told her she had no choice by the honor of being a celestial wizard she had to take the duel. "Fine but should I win, you have to become my boy toy, and I can use you however I please."

"I don't know what that means, but if it means you'll agree to fight me I agree." Natsu revealed his two keys, "You mean you're going to fight me with those useless things, don't make me laugh, I won't even need Leo to beat you." She summoned Aries, the pink haired spirit was nervous about fighting.

"Don't insult my spirits! Open the Gate of the Flames: Candle Flame!" The candle spirit appeared, and Karen started laughing.

"You really are stupid, those spirits are barely even used as night lights anymore, they are useless for combat."

Candle was not pleased, and he turned red and his flame grew with his rage. "We'll show you!"

"I'm gonna smother that candle and you along with it, do it Aries." Aries fired her Wool Bomb, Candle's heat melted his wax and he fired his own attack, Wax Wall. The wax took the attack before liquefying and returning to Candle. "Don't you dare lose to that trash!" Aries fired her Wool Shot, in turn Candle threw punches sending hot wax flying at her. The attack collided and met with equal power.

Candle took a deep breath and the flame atop his head grew large and larger, he aimed his head at Aries, and fired Candle Cannon!

Aries was scared and acted on reflex and raised her Wool Wall. "Looks like we gotta turn up the heat." Natsu created fire in his hands and he tossed it to Candle who slurped it up. His flames grew wild, and the candle spirit swirled the flames into a massive ball and created a layer of wax around it. "Candle Ball!" He threw the ball and when it came in contact with the wall of fluff it went boom!

Aries flew back, and Karen was not pleased, she started kicking her! "You worthless spirit getting beat by a candle." Even though Aries apologized Karen didn't stop until suddenly Aries was switched out for Leo.

"That's enough, I'll handle this." Leo glared at Karen. 'Even though I don't want to.'

"Candle becareful I can smell this guy is much different."

"Ok you got it!" He went with long range and took a deep breath, his flames grew larger and once again he aimed, "Candle Cannon!"

"Regulus Beam!" He fired and his attack over powered the flames and it knocked Candle out.

"Candle!" Natsu ran over and the spirit faded away, "It's okay Natsu…I just need to rest."

"Alright time for round 2, Open the gate of the flames, Pyro Sprite." The spirit came out but was a bit intimidated by Leo. "Don't worry Pyro I'm gonna back you up." Flames engulfed Natsu's hands.

"Wait a minute pink hair, that scarf, you mean you're the SALAMANDER!" Karen shouted, "How is it you're a celestial spirit as well?"

"My father taught me dragon slayer magic, but he said I had this in me all along."

"Leo don't hold back take him down!" She ordered, Leo's hands glowed with light.

"I'm sorry I don't want to do this but I must follow my masters orders." He rushed at Pyro, and Natsu stopped him.

"Sorry, but your opponent is us, when my spirits fight I fight we are friends and partners!" Natsu said smiling at Leo. Those words got to Leo, and in that moment he was thrown back by Natsu's flames.

The two met again, Leo using a Regulus punch, and Natsu using his firey fists. They clashed in a flash of light and roaring flames, sadly for Natsu, Leo was much older than he appeared and he was more skilled in combat and technique, and he was gaining the upper hand.

He hit Natsu hard in the jaw and Natsu was really close to losing consciousness, he fell forward resting against Leo's body. "I'm sorry it came to this, believe me I'd rather go with you, you seem to love and care for your spirits. I want that more than anything."

Natsu chuckled. "That's good cause I still plan to win." Suddenly a magical array appeared below them, Natsu wrapped his arms around Leo. "You see Pyro's magic can be unstable we designed this circle to keep the explosion contained, let's see who can take the more punishment!" Natsu expelled his flames and they were contained inside the circle rising up into a pillar. "Celestial Dragon Combo, Flame Pillar Explosion!" Pyro brought the tip of his stick to the circle and BOOM!

When the smoke cleared Natsu was smirking and Leo was on his knees, all his clothing had been burned away. "I look forward to working with you Natsu-sama." Leo faded away with a smile on his face.

"No nononononono!" She was shouting and screaming so fast it all sounded like one word. Natsu took the golden keys from her. "No I won't lose!" She tried to attack Natsu but she was stopped by Pyro. "Explosion Away!" Boom!

She coughed and she screamed as her hair was scorched.

Natsu returned to the guild, and got his reward, another fire gate key. Natsu summoned him, "Open the Gate of the Sir Flame!" A new spirit appeared, it was a suit of armor from the waist up its body was made of fire and his shield and sword were covered in flames, he had glowing red eyes.

"Good evening Natsu-sama I look forward to working with you, call me when you are in need of battle." The contract was forged and the spirit left until he was called upon.

Later that night…

Natsu had called Aries out and made a contract with her, then Leo was called out, he was fully dressed, and when he appeared he bowed before Natsu. "It is good to see you Natsu-sama."

"Just call me Natsu." They formed a contract, and Leo was happy to come over at any time. "Ok, hey Leo, what is a boy toy?" Leo blushed and knew he must have heard that from Karen.

"Well a boy toy is um…well he's a…well he is um…"

"Leo if you don't know it's okay, I've never heard of it either."

"No I mean, it's just difficult to say." Leo said blushing. "You see most people think a boy toy is a guy who…" Natsu was looking up at him with big innocent eyes, and he just couldn't say it. "For Karen boy toys were men she used for sex, and she used them until she was done with them and she dumped them, but that's not how all people see a boy toy as."

"Oh she was trying to make me into that." Natsu got undressed and got in bed. "Leo just one more question?" Leo blushed seeing his master's naked body.

"Yes?"

"What is sex?" Leo's whole face turned red. Life with his new master was going to be interesting and quite difficult. 'What have I gotten myself into!?'

To be continued

Preview

Leo and Natsu become very close, and Natsu learns that sex is the same thing as mating which Igneel taught him. Leo joins fairy tail as Loke and Natsu buys him some magic rings.

End preview


End file.
